conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Woogers
People of the internet: To use this page, expand the archive of your choice, then click the heading of your choice. Thanks, Woogers - talk ( ) 16:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) __TOC__ —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Moving images, suppressing redirects A week ago a staff member said they released the throttles that make users not able to do them, is it true? You keep putting up move requests on images. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, I think I found lots of Tharnton's other accounts on other sites lol. There is a big old Leubantian flag on the background on one of them, makes me cringe. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Knocks Hey Woogers, focus on expanding rather than creating now. Thanks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Why? Woogers(lol what ) 22:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Why are you telling him what to do? He obviously has a clear goal in mind unlike someone we know… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :While it is true that I have a clear goal in mind, by the time I reach that goal, Ivalice will be a super behemoth rivaling if not beating Georgeland in number of pages, because every time I make progress on the goal, the progress bar gets bigger. Goal: Fill all redlinks in the scope of Ivalice. Woogers(lol what ) 00:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :If I fixed all the red links on Lxungion, then I would be pretty close, but I lost motivation on Lxungion because of inactivity in NRW. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Cprhodesact seems disconnected from the community for some reason. Can you expand your pages though? Also DK stop insulting people. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:59, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that too, but idk it's hard to expand metro pages. It took unbelievable amounts of thought to expand Development (TCYGDX). Also you do know who I was referring to, right? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Tharnton maybe? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually I was referring to Acony. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It works in both cases, though. Anyway, I'll be expanding and creating simultaneously. Woogers(lol what ) 19:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Ring ring Please read this: Template talk:Campaignbox Allied Revolutionary War —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) National anthem Thank you, Woogers, for converting National anthem of the Southern Cross Republic .mp3 to .ogg. - Cunha 1:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sakhalin Yarphei currently has control of Sakhalin. Would you want to assert the Japanese claim over it and take it over? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not? Will give me another incentive to recalculate the statistics of the nation. Been meaning to do that for a while. A new island needs a new big development project :D Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Strategy PAFF has a strategy, we gotta have one, too. Can you get on chat? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Not at computer. Do you have an IM account? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 20:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess we could use google talk if you'd give me time to set up a public e-mail account, which shouldn't take long. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) woogers@gmail. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 21:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) May be time for another chat… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Google Talk is built into my phone. Always on. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 16:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol maybe more chat is needed. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I copy your news ticker idea? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) In response to the war tech thing, go on chat. I didn't wanna chat too much because it's not really internet safety, but now I have a gigantic list of stuff to talk about. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Haiphong Sure, that would be great. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) My Tech The power suits I was using against Yarphei are nothing like what Taiping used. They are more like master chief than, say, iron man, in that they just make hand-to-hand combat more devastating for my side; they only enhance strength and speed and don't use anti-gravity related tech at all, which btw FGC refuses to use. Can I use the drop pods? ever since i saw them in alien vs predator, i thought they were the coolest thing. and with kinetic kill, if you have a high enough mass and a high enough velocity, they can be as devastating as any other weapon. Im dropping them from an orbital bomber, so they have a long distance to fall, and subsequently a lot of built up speed.Gatemonger 02:21, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I dunno man, I didn't make the rules about suits. And fgs Master Chief is pretty invincible. What would we do to counter such a thing? And what Drop Pods? And as for your orbital bomber, I'd watch it carefully. We wouldn't want any "accidents" occurring, now would we? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Im picking up all the threats, and if you read my pages, you would have stumbled across a mention of metamaterials being used for stealth. I will tell you the craft is not resistant to all forms of radiation, but obviously it is stealthy against radar, and luckily it was sheilded against gamma ray bursts. Huh. And yarphei's first burst in their radar system won't work. They would need a massive amount of power to extend gamma radiation that far. Thats why in RW there are no long range sensors that use gamma. Gamma is a high frequency, low wavelength radiation, and subsequently, it doesnt carry that energy far in sufficient amount unless being released from something like a supernova explosion. Just some technical advice for DK. I can adapt my bomber for whatever you throw at it. and masterchief is invincible b/c he's the hero, and a badass. btw, this is what i based the exo suit on.LINK It isnt that sci-fi. The US is developing it. What do u think? lemme know. and i already have a counter if you use it against me. Are you actively fighting the war?Gatemonger 02:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Stealth to radar is different than stealth to the eye, my friend. On an off note, I just want to let you know that I won't let you bomb my territory and not retaliate. As for Detectivekenny, he's more than capable of depending himself if need be. My only concern at the moment is the Federation. And lol, his radar isn't meant to be used in outer space. I'm tasked with dealing with space-based threats, and believe me, they will be dealt with. Those exosuits are pre-Master Chief. Those are like the things their trainers trained them in during the Spartan-II program. As for the war, no, not really. My chief job is defense, and I don't expect to have to do too much. The fireworks will keep everyone too busy to bother me. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks, but i know there is invisibility and radar-resistant material. i dont know how familiar you are with metamaterials, so i will fill you in. they basically make specific types of light radiation bend around them as if the metamaterial werent there; all nontarget radiations still interact with the metamaterial( a metamaterial meant for infrared would not shield against, say, x-rays). You can use combinations of metamaterials to shield against the different respective radiations, eg. IR and X-ray; visual light is impractical b/c there are so many necessary metamaterials that would need to be used in tandem, so im not after harry potter's invisibility cloak. I wont attack EAF or Sakhalia (sp) because you havent attacked me or any other western country, and its easier to deflect charged particles than destroy their source. also, the OIS buffer is a vital military target because DK is obviously going to invade russia, and that much territory is a huge advantage. add belgium, the headquarters of the EU, and other than me controling the european core states, he would basically have europe under his thumb to sign whatever treaty he wants the west to sign. such a threat would indeed push europe to unite against the common threat and federate, which has happened to the extent that i think would actually happen in reality. his strategy is obvious to me, what with the falklands as a beachhead into the atlantic. the ASA invasion is meant to distract everett, that or get a deathlock on north america. and i once more declare that such a power will not bully the western nations around. are the hikari fighters operational? how can you have a dogfighter in space? craft utilize orbital dynamics, not aerodynamics, in space. thanks.Gatemonger 03:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ...Like I said... not invisible to the eye, can be targeted. As for deflection of charged particles, not too worried about that. Destroying the source would in fact be easier. There are no plans on the books to invade Russia. The Northern Defense Line is merely there to protect China, Mongolia, the Federation, and other northerly nations from invasion from Russia, who seems to hold disdain for us. Belgium, yeah you missed out on that, sucks. You still haven't changed your capital from Brussels, either. And its not just him that wants you to sign this treaty, its me too. Don't forget that :D. And you're quite wrong. There will be no invasions of the Americas this run around. The Falklands exists merely to make Antarctica more accessible to Yarphei. The Far West is of no concern. I think in the coming months, you all will get the picture. And the Hikari isn't a dogfighter in space; It's merely a regular fighter that's space capable, using these orbital dynamics you speak of to traverse the globe faster using a gravitational orbit than through traveling through the atmosphere. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 04:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, OIS really knows it's just to make Russia, Everett and the rest of PAFF really annoyed. Also, you can't just "deflect" charged particles. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol you CAN, but the way I'm thinking of is against Future World rules. But once we get to the point that such technologies are allowed, Earth'll be all future-y and unrecognizable. And why is OIS just to make you annoyed? I don't agree. It could be argued that PAFF exists just to make OIS annoyed. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 14:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) This is what I meant: Actually, OIS really knows the Northern Defense Line it's just to make Russia, Everett and the rest of PAFF really annoyed. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Michael Wellington Hey Woog. His Excellency, President Wellington is in RL Konrad Adenauer. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Sorry for using the GTO emblem for the Hesperian Alliance, but I was running out of ideas. I thought that a globe would look kind of disbalanced with the simplicity of the other symbols, so I used the GTO Globe, which fits perfectly in the scheme of the flag. Sir Spart Sparklbox :Lol that's not an issue. It might breathe some life into it, you never know. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 17:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Wish Granted A new user group has been created that fulfills your dream and you are in it, lol. You can now delete pages and files with small histories (not big histories) and edit the interface. Happy editing. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :lol yay time to delete my user talk page. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 03:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) lolwut. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Damn. I thought I was given admin status. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) AFTA Looking at the article, we were supposed to have a conference last Friday. Pusan 2010? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) O LETS DO IT. lol Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 04:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I feel like making another article for it. Kay? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) This is acceptable. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 04:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Wika Yo, you're interested in the Philippines, right? Are you learning Filipino? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Eh, learning Filipino wouldn't be of much use to me, really. The only family member I knew who spoke it is no longer with us, and the rest of them are kinda uhh on the other side of the planet with no means of contact. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, sorry to hear that. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) War How's that PHP program for determining the outcomes of battles going? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Having doubts about making it fair. I mean, I assigned point values to each unit to make a unit cap per battle, but I don't know how to use weaknesses and resistances in calculating unit losses, and therefore who wins the fights. I need to find a magic formula that accomplishes this. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Make it calculate the effect of each unit against every single opposing unit, all summed up, making a huge number. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) So for every one unit, add together its affect against every other unit individually, or every other unit type just once? 16:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Against every other unit individually. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) That would be a huge number :D. I shall do it. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) MagLev I'm planning to insert an underground Maglev to be the fastest way to get from Singapore to Saigon. What do you think would be the feasability of a such 1500-mile railway (probably longer), and what is a good guideline on the allowable speed? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Feasible, yes. Economic, not so much. 470ish mph, slow on curves. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Since it's underground, I might consider putting in vacuum chambers, or thin air chambers, to increase speed, especially underwater where there are no stops. 520 mph should fetch people from Sing to Sai in 4 hours at most. Thx, it'll be a project for after the (Yarphese Civil) War. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Error I am getting the "Template:Facts Exception Error"... you said to contact you if I did :D -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Where? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Stratofighter What exactly is a stratofighter? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) In the case of the F-25, it is a jet fighter with limited space-going capabilities, specifically, the heat resistance and material integrity to allow it to exit the atmosphere for brief periods of time to take advantage of gravitational forces to move about the planet faster. That's a key part of claiming to be the most mobile air force in Future World. The F-27 and F-29XP have anti-grav, so they're a different breed. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Need help I can't insert a proper infobox, I don't know which part of it is wrong, can you help me check Template:Infobox_weapon?--Cytosan 06:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Done. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Stock Exchange Thank you for correcting the template. I just copied of Wikipedia and I didn't get right, hehehe... Cunha 15:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) You copied the template right, its just for some reason, the template's code wasn't working here like it was there. I wrote the new one from scratch. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Taiwan Since the Cantonese Republic's land area reservation is expired, you have the right to claim the remainder of Taiwan for the East Asian Federation. Detectivekenny was warned one month ago that if the Cantonese Republic was not active by the end of September 2010, the reservation will expire and land is up for grabs. The Cantonese Republic additionally cannot be re-reserved by Detectivekenny but only by his co-owner partner, Sergeant Chomp. Should Chomp be away for more than a week after reserving the territory again, it will be permanently disconnected. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) |} Chat If possible, now would be a perfect time to talk about those things you mentioned on my talk page. care to chat?Gatemonger 02:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) quantum encryption page linkGatemonger 04:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) War System I want you to explain in detail your system for deciding battles in Future World. Please explain below. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure. There are two parts, the original system, and the cosketch addition. The Original System: *Is a Google Docs spreadsheet *Uses a series of resistance and weakness ratios to determine troop/vehicle/aircraft/unit effectiveness *Can be customized with unique units *Features a unit cap to ensure fairness *Is well organized *Is easy to understand (but then again, I wrote it so it's no doubt that I understand it.) The CoSketch Addition: *Essentially a map you draw on *To determine locations of armies and battles, and things like that. Questions? Woogers - talk ( ) 04:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) hi you seemed active and you also have a future wrold nation so,id like to join it with Deathknell Reaper of Souls 03:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cadia Hi Woog, long time no see. I was going to talk you about our relations, but I was quite in a rush, and didn't do anything. I'd like that first we have some clashes, fighting for land, resources, etc., and later as our civilizations start consolidating as states, they could form a strong alliance. In short, during this early stage(s), let's have negative interaction but it goes improving as time passes. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW - P-P) 08:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) 東北華 More equal divisions=more democracy. And it would be a lot better for China to have a say in its own affairs, because the area is highly prosperous as is. It doesn't make sense to have twice as many provinces in Taiwan than China, does it. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Site Activity Ciao Woogers, I was wondering, what are some of the people who use this website? I noticed you, Aca (that copy-paster), DetectiveKenny, and Superwarmonkey. Who are UP, TM, GM, and some other person... None the less, could you provide me with the information of people who use this wiki? If you need more people, I could help gather some. Grazie, Cloudslayer 05:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :D :O, you took it! I wanted to play in Future Worlds but you already have the land I want. Hmmm.... Can we work somthing out? Basicly I want Tokyo, but I was going to make it a city state like Hong Kong. (Not a special reigon to your EAF) HarajukuLovers 03:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my less-than dd greater-than problem on Reptigan. Woogers, Thanks for fixing my less-than dd greater-than problem on Reptigan. Eldin raigmore 00:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Investment I'm curious about what you plan to do with the newly privatized Chinese companies. Do you want foreign corporations to put money in or turn your prefectures into banana prefectures? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 02:51, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The privatized companies are open for foreign investment within protectionalism limits. If no one shows interest, I'll use them to inflate the conglomerates. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) So foreign corporations can buy different plants, mining facilities, factories etc.? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:00, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Essentially. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) What do you have to offer? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:24, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Many things, and varied things. For the area under privatization includes Beijing and Tianjin, there are not only primary sector industries, but secondary and tertiary ones as well. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. A lot of agricultural companies will want to be using the area for production of wheat, which is not found in Yarphei and does not grow well in simulated environments. Mining will definitely be in great demand by Yarphese companies. Can I buy parts of the Great Wall of China? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) NO buying global landmarks lol. And as for food production, that generally falls under protectionist limitations. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Map Links How do you make the maps clickable??? Ya know like when you click on a part of Ivalice, it brings you to that state. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) File:Map of Ivalice.png poly 214 144 220 146 226 145 236 151 242 159 244 172 239 183 230 198 224 207 219 220 225 241 238 263 254 266 262 276 270 272 278 270 299 277 309 270 312 260 321 214 330 201 346 114 340 86 327 77 309 81 300 92 284 95 268 115 216 144 Califia poly 215 144 192 149 183 160 171 163 162 158 152 177 135 182 129 188 116 184 107 201 108 221 100 219 95 225 100 230 85 246 87 251 73 273 75 325 65 344 66 369 65 346 57 374 53 403 40 422 28 444 31 479 45 484 42 471 52 466 57 464 56 454 72 443 90 441 107 439 113 443 122 432 124 424 129 416 130http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201001.2/skins/common/images/button_hr.png 416 131 385 239 264 219 224 243 157 235 148 218 143 220 145 Forriedor poly 33 480 34 497 60 503 84 477 108 470 141 479 143 467 158 464 168 449 168 451 199 449 217 423 257 411 279 384 285 333 301 278 279 273 265 278 256 266 243 265 132 385 133 416 115 445 106 437 76 444 59 454 60 467 45 471 47 485 37 481 Gallia poly 37 499 60 504 48 516 37 499 Ivalician Federal District Imagemap. File:Map of Ivalice.png poly 214 144 220 146 226 145 236 151 242 159 244 172 239 183 230 198 224 207 219 220 225 241 238 263 254 266 262 276 270 272 278 270 299 277 309 270 312 260 321 214 330 201 346 114 340 86 327 77 309 81 300 92 284 95 268 115 216 144 Califia poly 215 144 192 149 183 160 171 163 162 158 152 177 135 182 129 188 116 184 107 201 108 221 100 219 95 225 100 230 85 246 87 251 73 273 75 325 65 344 66 369 65 346 57 374 53 403 40 422 28 444 31 479 45 484 42 471 52 466 57 464 56 454 72 443 90 441 107 439 113 443 122 432 124 424 129 416 130http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201001.2/skins/common/images/button_hr.png 416 131 385 239 264 219 224 243 157 235 148 218 143 220 145 Forriedor poly 33 480 34 497 60 503 84 477 108 470 141 479 143 467 158 464 168 449 168 451 199 449 217 423 257 411 279 384 285 333 301 278 279 273 265 278 256 266 243 265 132 385 133 416 115 445 106 437 76 444 59 454 60 467 45 471 47 485 37 481 Gallia poly 37 499 60 504 48 516 37 499 Ivalician Federal District Woogers - talk ( ) 01:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) O.O Umm... never mind me Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) That reminds me, I need to change those from Gallia to Gallia (Ivalician state) Woogers - talk ( ) 01:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Template Apologies, I wanted the template to use the "Infobox style" as the regular one used the tables. I did not want to alter the existing one. You may delete them if you wish. Sorry. 02:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for clarifying that. Seeing that I just skimmed on this website every now and then, I did not see all of the templates. Thamk you for pointing that out. :) ::I also need to change my signature. -.-* 02:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :::Thanks, I'll get to it later. :) 02:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) My Crazy Bueatiful Life I can't do it anymore... Lieing is not my ways, and i feel super duper guilty. I am confessing my true identity: I live in Houston, Texas, and these are all my acconts (They are all the same person: me): *User:NorseFolk *User:HarajukuLovers *User:Cloudslayer *User:TheAtlantean *User:SeaofRoma *User:MineCraftian *User:FizzyLimeDrink *User:Lovely Roses *User:Herblover123 *And more i can't remember... Please excuse my spelling, and ban me if you please. I feel so bad for lieing all this time. Please, do what you think is right to punish me. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well it's good you spoke up, I think the punishment of blocking shouldn't be carried out. Would you happen to have connections to User:Coconutstastegood? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that one is mine too. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa. I'm not gonna ban you, you're an active member of the community. Its good that you said something, I thought I was paranoid. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I don't have a problem with sockpuppets, as long as you don't be mean with them. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Very interesting. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Minecraftian et al., it is in fact quite serious. Sockpuppeting is a bannable offence on Wikipedia as well as many Wikias because they can be used abusively in community votes, or to sway community opinion. It can also come down to getting extra countries in a game, which you have already done on Althist. At any rate, you seem to clearly understand there is no need for sockpuppets. If you're as scatterbrained as I am, you just need to accept one account, no matter how much you want to move onto another account. I ask that an admin block the other accounts. I don't doubt your good intention because you turned yourself in on no coercion whatsoever. However, I will not hold back on any consequence necessary if I see this happen again. I will find out, because if I get even the slightest impression that you might be sockpuppeting, I will not hesitate to contact Wikia and see about this. Also, would you happen to be connected with your "Italian friend" User:Quello intelligente? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 01:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Found 'nother. Don't worry, I can't remember their passwords. I don't know what sockpupeting is, and i dont want to know. Consider all of those "people" "dead". I never plan to use them, or make another again. I dont really care much for althist, as there is not much expansion of articles, so i they do not apply to me anymore. And my "Italian Friend" was a quick obsession with Italy, and my pretensious lieing habits. Once again I apologize for my utterly odd behaviour. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah there is User:Sands of Time. Sorry about being such a jerk with him, i dont know what came over me Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I am disappoint. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Effect of Yarphese Balkanization on the World Economy Any reactions by the EAF to this map? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The allergic reaction triggering automatic evacuation of nationals, then probably economic support for the central government in.... wherever they are. I'll have to find a source of trade to make up for the losses. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to invade your page so to say but the NGE is always looking for trade partners and we have a large economy, not as large in certain areas as Yarphei's was but we can try and make up for some losses. Kunarian 18:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) He he he... The UFSA is also looking for more formal relations with... Well everyone. We are in the same climate zone as Yarphei. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. The Yarphese capital has been moved to Saigon but the following territories are maintained: Khuayday Platform, Federal Islands (including TCYC), Singapore, Torres Strait, Falklands. North Austalia is maintained a two puppet states of Arnhem and Kimberley, but they are being chewed away. Subject to change. Yarphei still has a reasonable economy, but it is a lot smaller and more unstable. About half of the VLA in the lost territories returned to the Viet-Khmer areas, so there is no lack of defence. Basically what is needed to keep corporations stable. Now that Yarphei is offiially collapsed to its "emergency territory," and the borders secure, things should slowly improve. The Gale Movement is planned for later this year, and once Yarphei is strong enough (which will be in a few years), it can start reannexing territory. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Kunarian and Minecraftian, make solid proposals. Detectivekenny, name what you need. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) UFSA Economic Expansion with the EAF What exactly do you need? Here is what I can offer: *VALE Mining Things **Coal ($137 per US Ton) **Iron Ore ($179 per US Ton) **Diamonds (Market Price) **Steel Scrap ($440-$445 per US Ton) **Mining Equipment ***Vehicle Drills - Large drills w/ wheels that easily penetrate hard rock ($49,000 Each) ****$49,000 is about the cost of my wife's car. Please.... again a bit of realism. This http://www.infomine.com/equipment/sellers/rtm/rtm_drills.html could cost hundred of thousand dollars.--BIPU 10:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ***Jack Hammers ($890 Each) ***Safety Suits - Pressurized aluminium/plastic armor suits w/ helmet lights ($2,000 Each) **More (See here) *Oi Electronics Power Systems **Help rebuilding your power systems ***$1,000 per Km of Power Lines ***$17 Million for a coal plant (Zero Emmision of course thanks to BU Tech) ****First of all, have you ever heard about rights and patents?? You should ask for permission to sell this technology outside EFSA and the answer will logically be NO. ****And now, maybe in your Harry Potter world a coal plant can be built with a few coins, but in the REAL world a typical 1000MW plant cost about 1 billion dollars.--BIPU 10:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ***$10 Million for a 25x25 Km Wind Farm ****What do you think a wind farm is?? A piece of land rounded with a fence? Again... in the REAL world a wind farm is made of several wind turbines, and a typical 2 MW turbine could cost about $2.5 millions. An average onshore wind farm could have between 25-100 wind turbines, so... --BIPU 10:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ***$14 Million for a Hydro-Electric Plant (Dam & Tidal) ****Wonderful... I suppose again Harry Potter is goind to build the Dam, becouse with 14 millions the only thing you can get from a construction company is a laugh. For example, the Three Gorges Dam cost was more than $22 billions--BIPU 10:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ***$13 Million for a Solar Plant ****With 13 million you can put some photovoltaic units in the roof of the houses. The cost of a solar plant go over 2 billion. (The 300 MW plant near Sevilla, Spain had that cost.)--BIPU 10:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) *Indigo Industries **Indigo Speed Builder ($25,000 per droid) **Infrastructure repair (Price Varies) *Other Independant Products (Double Exportation for loss of Yarphei) **Coffee **Cocao **Exotic Spices **Exotic Fruits *EVERYONE LOVES TOURISM *Government Agreements **Shall we have a summit? I AM ABLE TO OFFER MORE IF NEEDED, THESE ARE JUST THE FIRST THINGS TO MY MIND. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 23:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Coal and Iron Ore are the only things on your list that appeal. Tourism is already existent and free. I just finished a big summit, too soon to have another state affair. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Economic Expansion with the NGE *'Metals' **Our mining companies can provide: ***Bauxite (large amounts, negotiable price) ***Copper (large amounts, negotiable price) ***Iron (large amounts, negotiable price) ***Lead (large amounts, negotiable price) ***Nickel (medium amounts, negotiable price) ***Titanium (medium amounts, negotiable price) ***Zinc (large amounts, negotiable price) **Our metal companies can provide: ***alloys of Aluminium ***alloys of Colbalt ***alloys of Copper ***alloys of Iron ***alloys of Lead ***alloys of Nickel ***alloys of Plutonium ***alloys of Silver ***alloys of Tin ***alloys of Titanium ***alloys of Zinc *'Technology' **Military Technology ***Advanced Adjustable Missile Guidance Systems ***Advanced Heat Detection Systems ***EMP Resistant Silicone Chips ***High Level Firewall Systems **Consumer Software ***Advanced Operating Systems *'Industry' **Machinery ***Large Scale Manufacturing Machine Systems ***Automated Manufacturing Machines ***High Quality Manufacturing Machines *'Other' **Consumer Goods ***NOT foodstuffs ***Mainly technology goods **Government Agreements ***if you want to improve relations even more if you decide to go ahead with trade. Kunarian 00:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) As with Minecraftian, chiefly metal and alloys. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Needs You all aren't replacing Yarphei well. You're giving me what I have, but just need more of. I don't need high technology, I'm not a third-world country. China provides sufficient mineral resources to move industry forward. I need FOOD. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. Almost 500 million people to feed. A country made of mountains, with not much land devoted to agriculture. An entire region working its hardest to feed the other four regions, and yet, not meeting the mark. Food. Yarphei specializes in innovative agriculture, what with the vertical agriculture, and specially modified strains of crops, their ability to maximize the amount of food generated by a specific plot of land is unparalleled. The overfishing of waters in the exclusive economic zone of the EAF is not sustainable, and food sources will dwindle extremely quickly over the next half century. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't be worried about for food 50 years from now, since the short incident with UFSA cutting off trade I have implemented new agricultural projects for growing fruit, vegetables, cocao, coffee in my Yucatan and Maya Coast states and expansion of grains and vegetable farming in the middle and western regions of Everett. I also have plenty of cattle (and milk), pork, chicken (and eggs) farms. I also have fishing industry in Alaska and my former Canadian states. I'd also recommend trade with the ASA being that it controls the majority of the Great Plains area. With funding from myself and from you I can expand my food production with new farms to supply you food. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, basically my needs are raw minerals, and general consumer goods. Everything in Yarphei was meant to be spread out, so Bangkok and Singapore would be severe losses. This includes high tech, random gadgets, furniture, appliances, and chemical and pharmaceutical industries. I think I'm okay on food, and I can keep exporting a pretty decent amount of food with the prosperous vertical farms of the Khmer Areas (the ones that haven't been destroyed by the Khmer Rouge) and the farms of the fertile Mekong River Delta are mostly still intact. Technically, you still owe me for World War II, right, but we haven't addressed that in AFTA? The time is now to repay lol. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) How do I owe you? But I can increase shipments of consumer goods. That doesn't hurt anything. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ask Central America, your nation maintains a good level of relation with them and they have a good agriculture.--BIPU 10:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) No food for trade here, sorry we are big agriculture importers too in the NGE. Kunarian 15:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Food you say? I have plenty of it. Would you be so kind as to give me the EAFs grocery list? We have many surplus items that are NOT good for our market. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Rice, Soybeans, Mung Beans, Barley. Emphasis on Rice and Soybeans. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) K so, *Rice at $58 per ton *Soybeans at $45 per ton *Barley at $46 per ton *Dun have mung beans Do we have a deal? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 03:10, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Average annual consumption of rice is 19,200,000 tons. So that's $1,113,600,000 or 5,302,857,142.86 yen. What. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) KK, I'll start contious imports of all that into the EAF. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 14:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Norman City Subway Network Could you make a map simmilar to the one for Koiwai? It would be very nice of you :) Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I need more information, like a logo, what other things (parks, water, landmarks) to add, street references if necessary, etc. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Park Infobox IS there an Infobox for Parks? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Template:Infobox park. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Teh-Teh-Templates Do we have templates for the following? *Mountains *Islands *Roads *Ports *Animals `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 18:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Roads and Animals, I'm pretty sure of. Mountains, yes, but there's something wrong with it. Ports, depends on what you want in it. Islands, no. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Mainly need the island one, but city works for everything! `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 18:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) City doesn't work for everything, lol, but here's an example of roads, pulled from the Koiwai Beltway article: Woogers - talk ( ) 18:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) My Political Compass We were both right :/ (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) What? Woogers - talk ( ) 22:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You said I was a communist and I said I was anarchist. The test says I am both (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) That's center-left, not far left. And I never said you were communist, I said that the idea that you described was communism. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) So I am center-left? :D (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) That's what the chart says. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) A Question: I know how to make a template for an Info box -- Can I make one for LGBT Rights? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Why not just copy the one from Wikipedia? And why are you asking me? I'm not the supreme overlord of the wiki. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I copied it from wikipedia -- I want a page for LGBT Rights in Future World That's why I am aksing you (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, I'm not supreme overlord. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Template:LGBT Rights Infobox is a fail. Help it? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ...Woogers - talk ( ) 22:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I attempted at least :( (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) O_O you're an infobox god (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Y U NO Why can't open gays serve in the military? Like I said before, Japanese guys are cute (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Because I used existing real-life policies. Complain to the Diet and the National Assembly. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) How are the SSDF ship names now? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) More serious, which is better. There are a few small things, but not important. What are the themes? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *The Air Craft Carriers are cities in the UFSA. *The Submarines and Corvettes are rivers in the UFSA *The Frigates are mountains in the UFSA *The Amphibious Vessels are towns in Colombia *The Battleships are Brazilian towns We do? You sure? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure that if you wanted to have a very secret thing you wouldnt put your messages to everybody could read them :) So I have to ask what does your words mean, the ones here and the ones in Super Warmonkey page about a problem. --BIPU 19:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) =O YAY EVERYBODY HATES US :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD So I heard teh EAF calls the UFSA terrorists, sovereignty oppressors, and freedom oppressors. Also murderers. Y THEY SO MAD? They are on another continent; but then I can say the same for myself. As I was trying to get South America to be an extremist form of liberal, and so therefore did the most liberal things. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 13:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't hate anyone. Nor does the East Asian government call South America terrorists, or opressors. Chu Sang-jun does, in an interview on a national news network. That's not the same thing as a government stance. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) lol I know an opinion isn't news, and yeah i understand the difference between opinion and neutrality (I still need work on that though). Saying everybody hates us was me being me at 7 in the morning after my run (trolololololololo). But I has bigger question. Want the hacker to show you what he can do? It wold be like a huge I-TOLD-YOU-SO moment. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 13:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The hacker can't show me anything, because I'm real, and he's ficticious. Or am I ficticious in the dreams of God? We could be 2D characters on a 3D God's television screen. I'll never find out. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) wat. nu i mean he like drains the bank account of some of your companies, but not entirely, to a point where the will have some trouble. Same offer to whomever is reading this. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 13:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Couldn't be done. Protected by SkyNet. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) WWIV I haven't completely gotten the methodology down of SCOSK, it's pretty unconventional, but really what better reason is there to declare war? It makes the people happier and it gives the army something to do. Besides, it helps Scoskers feel more omnipotent lol. I hope it doesn't get to that point but it would probably be major boycotts and stuff, and definitely some Daoist warfare (definite oxymoron but there are ways to concentrate unlucky spirits on places like banks and government buildings). To be honest I'm not exactly sure what I will do if the 168 hours pass in the way of military actions. It might be anything from trying to chase UFSA out of Nigeria to all-out invasion of the UFSA. I forget the details of SCOSK's military, but I think it's relatively small. I mean well, the entire population is smaller than half the VLA. What do you think? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I think Operation: Freedom to Us All. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :@_@ Oh shi- (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE HIRING THAT HACKER FAILFAG?????!!!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-''' The comment above is South America's reaction. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "Yes, because obviously you lot don't have an eye for talent, trying to kill such a valuable resource. Shameful." - would be an appropriate retort. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) What I seriously just want to do right now with the UFSA *SoD: '''FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *GM: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *Ao9: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *'RAGEQUIT' *-Fires all nukes and fusion weapons- *Wipes out the earth *:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *No really its on my mind (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty funny. But there is a way to ragequit without killing everyone, lol. REVOLUTION. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:33, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well if this is your plan we may have to launch a pre-emptive strike to save the world. HORTON11 17:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) WW4 = not preferable, cause it will probably end in that. 17:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) We don't wantwar, since our polices are anti-war. But if striking at UFSA first means saving the rest of the world, we might be willing to consider doing it. HORTON11 17:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Britain won't get that far, plus if they did try this nuke plan then everyone would pile in at the same time. I think that we wouldn't care who we were allied with we would just know that UFSA = WMD rain. 17:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) We would need to force a disarmament program on UFSA to prevent this catastrophy. HORTON11 17:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) There are always other options to consider. 17:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thy're a bloody violent nation which will continue on its violent path. We need to make them peaceful like postwar Japan. HORTON11 17:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm Vivaporius. I was intreasted in your United African Hegemony article, and wanted to know if I could throw into ring and probably add to the article if you'd allow. Vivaporius 06:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to add to the articles, but for it to be re-added to Future World from limbo, you'd have to get it reapproved by United Planets. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Help Excuse me, i was trying to make a Template:Excerpt but it ends up a disaster. Can u fix that sir ? --Darth_zZeO 05:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha, i was tryin' to make a Quote template but failed.--Darth_zZeO 09:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Day I take it you are not interested in the zombie scenario? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, not really. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:57, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. There will be a few scenarios to keep FW going like the zombie invasion, aliens attacks, Yellowstone super volcano eruption. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) NYSE Trolled? What happened on September 2 to NYSE? Like, every stock company dropped dramatically on that day. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The acronym NYSE and trolled should never be used in the same sentence. And no, that's a poor generalization. The highest decline was Alcoa, and that was only 2.7%. The ratio of gains to losses in value was something like 4:11. Regardless of any of that, the three major indexes were all up by close. So I don't see what you mean? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) iPhone "Stocks" app says that On September 2nd white line go from 11547 to 11216. I search NYSE:OMG and NYSE:DOW on Google. Same thing happen with their line things. I know nothing about finance, but I am registering that something bad happened on September 2nd. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) That's a small sample. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Airlines Everything Khmer or Vietnamese is salvaged. Expect regular flights from anywhere in the area, especially Saigon. Air service can continue as usual from the other airports (except maybe Singapore), but it will not be run by Yarphese people, if national security is a problem. All Viet/Khmer airlines are salvaged plus Singapore Airways (whose headquarters has moved to Taynin) remain in Yarphese ownership, and are safe to fly to Seogyeong. Same with the Mauyin Islands. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 21:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) No More Food? I thought that South Anerica was the largest importer of East Asian foodstuffs. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Your country has gone insane, no foods for you. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Fail on my part. I thought that South America was East Asia's main supplier of food. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Generally, China is the largest exporter of food this way, but self-sufficiency programs should allow for greater domestic production of food so that extensive imports will no longer be necessary. The loss of imports from South America is bad but not fatal. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The United States of America is quite the bread basket, we control much of that of the Midwest, and we would love to provide you with food! ---Sunkist- 01:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The wrong kinds of grains are grown in the Midwestern United States. The staple food is rice. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) What about rice produced in Southern California? ---Sunkist- 01:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't think that there's enough there to make a dent in demand. Plus the tariffs would kill your agricorps anyway. I think South America was subsidizing sales. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Great. We just started on the path of the US in the 1930s. What shall I do with these giant surpluses of food? I can't just give it away; bad fir the economy. I can't just let it pile up; bad for the economy. The EAF has just inflicted a large blow to South America's economy, and most investors are currently in a wild stir over the recent loss of all the invested money. Entire bank accounts were wiped clean, we have an extremely small law enforcement force left. Transportation is at an all time low, we don't have access to over half our satellites. Err... Be so kind as to help us? I need a technology to secure my Internet so this won't happen again. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC)/ c Go to chat, it is difficult to type here in a webkit browser. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Template I was wondering if you could make a template that could make writing a timeline easier for Pangam-Pangat. It could be something like The template would make the layout easier to navigate, and it would make a table similar to the one on the current timeline page (without date; I discovered that is unnecessary), colored appropriately to match, in this case, the Germanic, Chinese, and Russian civilizations. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey this is $100 here and i'm woundering if you want to help me make a page about a soccer league Northeast China Dang. Did the rest of your country become a minority? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) In terms of population, yes. In terms of legislative representation, no. But China is the biggest region by number of prefectures, I think. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:26, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Reasonable If your companies are still taxed at 3%, due to having a major amounts of employers in America, why would you want to close? If this is just a lose-lose situation, and the only reason your going to hold the factories to just fall apart, I'll use Eminent domain to hold the American jobs. Keep the factories up and keep your tax at 3%, make major profit from the devloping economy or I'll have to think in the intrests of American jobs. -Sunkist- 20:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) The Fifth Amendment of the United States Constitution disallows the Federal Government to exercise eminent domain for private interests. Unless your reincarnation of the United States is socialist, your use of eminent domain in this case would be illegal. And I do not trust your government to hold true on tax exemption, because the tax raise alone shows that your policies are anti-business and that we will likely be in this or a similar situation again at some point down the line. So you be reasonable and retract an econocidal tax reform act. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Eniment Domain is if its in for the greater good of the public, and that of 50,000 people. I just trying to get jobs back to America, we need more jobs here. The United States Goverment will offer to buy your factories, then if you don't take the offer and do not think in the intrest of the 50,000 workers, I will. 3% Corporate tax if you operate major jobs in America, anti-business?, I'm more 'pro-American Jobs'.---Sunkist- 21:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Your definition is incorrect. Eminent Domain is only legal if it is for public use, not public good. Unless the Government will be running an automaker, it is still illegal. I would back down on this, because auto manufacture is only one sector that East Asian companies provide jobs in. And your downsized Midwestern government can't afford a buyout of them all. Your national debt will increase to unsustainable levels. Not only that, but sales would not stop. The jobs would simply be moved out of the Special Territory to the Allied States at large, and cars sold inside of the Special Territory will be sold at a 40% premium to cover possible future costs of the tax. And that's not even to consider all of the agricultural and mechanical products the Federation imports from the United States. Where will you turn if there is a much smaller market for your goods? What will you do without Radios, without Televisions, without Phones, without Computer Components, the most of which are made in East Asia? I don't want a trade war, but if that is what it takes to shield my nation's livelihood from your brand of errant protectionism, so be it. I warn you, you're playing with fire; don't get burned. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Just don't enjoy ripping my country's economy apart too much guys. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry; when the factories close in the Midwest, construction of new or expanded ones in California, Texas, and Arizona will start. I have no interest in hurting our trade partnership, or losing American jobs. But I suggest you reign in the Special Territory, this isn't the Soviet Union. Businesses cannot afford a 30% jump in already high corporate taxes. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I gotta keep the US Americans happy... they voted for their government, thus I need to respect their limited democracy. But like I said in the IC section, this needs approval next time. A mere "the US Congress announces plans to derp" would suffice and give me the go-ahead to approve or deny it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I was mentioned, so I am going to voice this out on the already started topic over here. Sunkist, I think you forgot that much of the money made by companies goes into operating facilities. In turn, about 40% of the revenue is actually spent on the people working for the company and its CEO. Say 10 Tonnes of coffee were being shipped from Maracaibo. The cost of that load is around, let's say, 20,000 USD. 2% would face tax from South America, as it is an export to a foreign country ($400). 30% would go to the US ($6,000). A local tax is then put on the import usually around 5% in South America at least ($1,000). The company would then make only $13,000 from that load. Now, it costs $1,000 to ship that (Now at $12,000). It costs 2,000 to pay the crew of that ship (10,000). It costs 5,000 to pay all involved in the shipping process from planting and up (5,000). A company now has to evenly spread the pay, ending up for the company executives earning about $80 each. You just made $80 for selling 20 tonnes of coffee. You could make so much more if there wasn't a $6,000 tax on that coffee. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I give in. I couldent even get by the supreme court with the eminent domain threat, Kennedy won't sign the tax law, and y'all are right. I'll think over a new tax law, so for the time be the corporate tax at 5%. I'm on my phone. -Sunkist- I already took alomst 90% of China and its called Canton. Debt What'ca talkin' bout Willis? -Sunkist- 03:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) You didn't read deep enough into Future World history, but the KMT's return to the mainland was more amicable than it currently seems. Everett secured the mainland from CCP control, and the EAF transferred the KMT to the mainland for the eight provinces, and at the same time, incurring the debt of those provinces. So the bills you pay from the PRC days probably aren't as steep as you figure. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:22, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I'd be happy to pay my own bills, but the provinces I mostly rule over are the most industrial and hold most of the nations population, so I'd get most of CCP's debt. How Everett got control over the mainland is far beyond me. The Republic of China is the true successor and deserves to pay all of the Chinese debt, and that we shall. ---Sunkist- 03:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I took over Beijing, and therefore the central government. That in and of itself is a great portion of the government's debt. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) So the Union of Everett took over Washington, so they should pay more then the Allied States? We don't want you to pay our debt, and we don't want you in northern China. ---Sunkist- 03:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't care what you don't want. This is how life is. Stop trying to extort the west to pay non-existent "bills". Accept the fact that China is a different country than it once was. Dealwithit.jpg Woogers - talk ( ) 03:43, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Some one needs to pay the debt, its our money thats being lost. When a family member dies, and has major debt, the family has to take care of it. If my state seceded from the US, we should be expected to pay the debt that we created in the United States to its bonds and loan investors. ---Sunkist- 04:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) The money could easily be either transferred into domestic bonds through a reissue, or repaid to bond holders through some sort of government investment in the markets. You can't expect Ukraine to pay outstanding debts of the Soviet Union to other countries. Its unfair to hardworking Ukrainians. Because I'm sure there's enough debt to go around. The rates might not be as good, but it's still a sound investment, even more so perhaps because it's closer to home. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:23, November 28, 2011 (UTC)